Ember quotes/archive 1
I want to become a CM so badly! I deserve it! #Hey.you, do you have any childhood movies? #Hey.you, you aren't scared of the Klasky Csupo logos either? #Watat isn't THAT cute, neither is Shurow. They still look smooth overall. #Wow, Reimu looks hot as an American. #I'm a 2000s kid #Oh Watat, you're very smooth. #Who thinks Zinnia looks cute? #I bet you guys haven't seen the 70s and 80s Nickelodeon.. #THAT BLOCK WAS UNFAIR! TIME FOR DEMOTION! >:( #England people aren't hot, they are handsome. #That's humanity logic to you! #Smooth means tender and random at the same time, or am I wrong? #Oh please, staph hurting mah heart. :c #Maybe the edits are gory? #Watat doesn't go to bed, only Englandians go to bed cause of time logic. #HELP MY BOTTOM BAR IS STUCK! #I'm paranoid cause I'm afraid that I will die when I'm an adult. #I don't want to die in my whole entire life, I'm Middletown, NJ's beloved angel! #Many people love me, and my art. #Now leave me alone Tech, I'm listening to my jam. #Apj isn't that handsome tbh, he's just very tender and smooth like Shurow and you. @Watat However, he's more skeptical. #Now what Vic, you're going to kick me out of the wiki once you think I broke rules? #The Ricish are people who live in Costa Rica, and I think they have smooth accents. #Oh god, there's a firefly at my house, and I don't want to send it outside cause it will fly EVERYWHERE. #OH HELL NO, I'M NOT KILLING MY RELATIVES. #I think setting people on fire is roleplaying, maybe that's acting logic, heh? #Vic secretly roleplayed by setting me on fire, and I am ashamed of him. #Oh no, I am being told to go to bed by my grandmother. WHAT SHOULD I DO? #I would never EVER beat people up, ESPECIALLY MY RELATIVES. I'm a very harmless person. #Jes is quite immature but he's still a decent person, but he's not smooth, he's the hottest out of the main 8 #I would marry Callum or Dps. #Matthew, life can be both amazing and awful sometimes. That's logic. #British has English words.. #NNC YOU'RE JUST A LIAR WHO THINKS I AM A REAL SOCK OF PERA. Stop thinking your blind with the text that you see. #Speaking of squatting? Which guy do you users know that have butt implants? #Fun fact:If you have butt implants and if you squat, your butt will explode. :) #I think Watatsuki is the most attractive admin, Callum and Apj are tied for 2nd place right now. #These 2 doofuses are bringing up the inapp avatar topic again and I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN INAPP AVATAR #Apj is a Dumbng Bettle #I thought the gem looked like a watermelon at first until I realized it was a red eye #Jes, why you no like anime? Anime is bae #if you guys think links with swears are a ban, then that is the last straw on this rule planet #THE VIDEO ONLY HAD 2 SWEARS, 2!! #Unless an admin comes here, I wouldn't be ranting as much. #I am not crazy. If you think so, then you just love causing a trainwreck #You're a fatty and you don't like me #Apj is smooth, not beautiful. #Vic is the most chic admin IMO #Callum, what do you think of being the most hardcore and fierce? #Watatsuki is Cure Beauty cause he's mostly modest, hard working on his edits, and he can be the most frightening when he does get angry. #Vicyorus is Cure March cause he has a very strong sense of justice, but he can be mostly strict. Even though he's quite tough, he has a fear of bugs just like her. #Jeserator is Cure Peace cause he's a pretty tough and wimpy crybaby-like admin for actually being sort of shy to some. #Callum is Cure Sunny cause he's outgoing and passionate. He's always loyal to his friends. #And Apj is Cure Happy cause he's very wimpy, clumsy, and naive. He's trying to be the world's happiness to this wiki but he's currently failing. #No! Do it in August! I heard it has the highest population! #I AM NOT A BAD EGG3 REMOVE THAT NOW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ #Can I be Emote editor I wanna make some changes #Callum is a good noodle unlike Apj the wimpy Englandian #Callum is a passionate Englandian #Apj, you love losing and eating cake all the time makes you the most obese user in this wiki. #Apj is a wimp for acting like a dumb obesian. #OBESIAN PEOPLE LIKE TO EAT SUGARY FOOD, ACT LIKE THEY'RE DUMB, AND THEY USUALLY ACT LIKE THEY ARE WIMPS. LIKE APJ AND (sort of) JESS! #please get the fact #Either accept the fact, or get lost with it. #Oh Shurow, you're so sweet. (blush) #WATAT WITH THESE PATHETIC JOKES >:( #Sorry mister, I won't unblock your PMs. #@Vic Cause I still don't like your attitude. #Matthew is an Englandian who likes to talk like a child (sort of), please correct me if I'm wrong. #I made Vic the one in a dress cause I think Hypercane looks too plain in one, no offense. :P #Watat quit your editing, it's disruptive to Apj and Dps. #Kallie, are your proud of me? #WATAT WITH THESE PATHETIC JOKES >:( #I made Vic the one in a dress cause I think Hypercane looks too plain in one, no offense. :P #I like to copy Watat's avatars because they are pretty as hell. even though he is a bad person #Vic is the least funnest admin, which is why he's a bad egg. #http://prntscr.com/7une2s this is Vic when he goes to a prom #You have to care, you look gorgeous. @Vic #Black dresses make males look gorgeous as hell. #Does Minnesota and Texas have violence? #TechLogger is a fat bot, look at his profile pic body size! #Did you know:5th graders wear Family Guy, Simpsons, and South Park shirts even though teachers only like kiddy stuff? #well well well there you have your answer #I thought you don't like gun references you noob #I like people with fuzzy skin. #If Jes was regular user if he did that, I would kick the hell outta him. #The Ricish are tan, and that's normal for their standards. #Girlians are boys who love acting like girls. #Why do you have to take this seriously guys, like, wth? #I mostly do baby male voices or sassy girl voices #I think there might be something wrong with me #Englandians don't act like that @Apj #Englandians are supposed to act traditional, not using lowercases at the beginning of sentences. It makes them sound like a Canadian 1st grader #EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! WTH #There's a person on a site that I go on and his name is Vladimir King. He's 7. o_o #I'm a ballet flat and a glass sipper #Admins do NOT yell at innocent users #Did Apj ever like me? #I'm Ember Amanogawa, the rather tomboy-ish penguin with magical powers and have the ability to change form! #OH NO, I SAW THE KC 1998 LOGO WHILE LOOKING UP "rugrats keys". :O #Whenever I hear extremely loud sounds or an extreme close up of logos that SCARE ME. (when asked what makes her heart thump) #Aren't you part of the lenny fandom? It's part of social media, get the fact right Watatsuki. (shake) #Only his appearance is attractive, I don't care about the rest of him. #@Vic His look is angelic, you don't look that angelic cause of the butt-like chin which makes you look like a weirdo. THAT IS ALL. #WATATSUKI TORTURED ME BY LINKING THE KC 1998 LOGO AND TOLD ME IT WAS CUTE ANIME. >:( #I'm trying hard to be your younger twin, Watat. But due to your laziness, our relationship is starting to break apart a little. #Phineas, I couldn't do a perfect vomiting impression. :S #WHY AM I ADDICTED TO MY KLASKY CSUPO ZOMBIE BREAKFAST VIDEO?! #Pink lipstick make Ricish men look even more heavenly and attractive. One of them is Vicyorus, his look is very attractive but his attitude is not. #well too bad you're forced to use pink lipstick cause that will make you look like heaven's dude #It's true, I usually use my beauty logic and history basics. #And don't violate my beauty logic you handsome dictator! #The admins are acting like Californian 3nd graders cause they use emotes randomly like them. #Stop using lennies, they will make you act young again and not too responsible. Please. #Because it's probably considered "secret swearing"? #Are you a humanoid or something? Why are you acting like a humanoid child? #Back to School ads are the stupidest ads since Snuggie ads. #THAT CAMERA MOVEMENT IS HORRIBLE! #Amphirite and Pop Princess, they are my favorite senpais. <3 #I'd rather be watching Spongebob than being forced to help my dad with Laundry. #So they think there isn't going to be any traditional animation... WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?!?! #I'M 100% HUMAN! #Tech likes kawaii girls and he kisses them #Says me, I studied your mind logic and I can confirm that you like anime 70% @Tech #Apj loves me and he's not joking and will not violate my logics. #@Apj You have no proof AND STOP ACCUSING #I'm ready, but my name choice is hard. As my identity in the Flippr world, I am a normal penguin with the ability to transform! #My 4 year old self in a nutshell during the year that's currently happening... #WHY DOES HIBIKI HAVE TO BE THE VILLAIN FOR PRIPARA S2?! #HER MIC IS KAWAII THO #I wanna go to Paprika Private Academy and become an Idol there so bad!! #You can like Vic all you want, but don't shove it into our faces. Blah blah blah #VIC, IF YOU BLOCK ME FOREVER. I'LL SET UP A HARAJUKU MAKEOVER FOR YOU #If Vic blocks me, I'm putting makeup all over him #I think she got detention because the teachers were like; OH NO, SHE'S HOT!﻿ #Vic, kick me, and I'll show you a filthy Cure Flora picture #Blue lipstick looks UGLY on EVERY SINGLE PERSON #@Vic Idc, you're getting what I give you. Period. #Coral Blue lipstick is SUCKISH #I just realized I can do deep voices and high voices now. :D #you need to understand that it's just a glitch @kawkeet #Watatsuki, see if you can edit better than me. ᕦ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )ᕤ #Watat is less annoying now cause he allows me to love touhou and he doesn't act like some Texanian teacher, instead he acts like a Canadian 8th grader #Hard working people are thiny, that's intestine size logic. #When you work very hard, your intestines decrease. I read that in my method studies. #@Kawkeet I'm not breaking anything you doofus. #Baby blue suits pretty walruses and you look like heaven's cosplayer. Don't regret it! #No, I'm the Great Wiki Lord #You need to be demoted for spam, I command you. @Watat #He can spam CAUSE HE HAS NO RIGHTS @Apj #you have gotta be kidding me #Can we still say Lettuce in CP? #I shall find a Splaat wiki to see if anything official happens (POSSIBLY NEVER) #I always tolerate wigs like these #APJ STOP ACTING GEORGIAN #Georgians act like naive, unmotivated, and hysterical wimps as analyzed by this video #I think UK children are usually spoiled, as analyzed b the Supernanny episodes. #APJ, I HATE YOU, YOU LOVE ME #Why did a Kentucky Police Officer handcuff 2 kids for no reason, he's a dictator. (shake) #stop acting finnish #You're acting Finnish by talking like a folk geek. #How is making unauthorized edits illegal? #how does one flood recent activity, it's usual you doofus #Happy Birthday Mr. Obama. I share one of your daughter's names! #You two are splendid sweethearts, especially you Mr. Obama! #I mean, how will a plot fit with candy dispensers?! #It might be worse than Sony's emoji movie! #I believe I'm too young to understand this but I believe we need a trustworthy person that is almost active everyday to take care of tough things (remember the AK2002 drama m80s?) #I'll beg my parents to take a vacation to Orlando once they come home from Peru. #I don't see anything wrong with Dora The Explorer #For acting georgian and shoving pie hate to our faces. @Apj(when asked why Apj is annoying) #AND THERE WERE SO MANY TAN PEOPLE (Possibly Ricish or Californian) #That might be the biggest spam I've seen so far since Lolbantershrek! #WE ARE NOT ENGLANDIANS #What's worse, inapp images or giving you pink lipstick? @Vic #Apj stop acting like a mentally disabled Minnesotish 9 year old! >:( #The valley girls that come to this wiki are mentally insane. #APJ YOU DICTATOR THERE WAS NO PROOF #Watat is a troll for acting like some pee wee Finnish 10 year old #Finnish talk like folk youngsters #Apj stop acting like a 2 year old and find it yourself. #Apj loves me and I hate him :) #Apj, it's you kissing Callum while both of you are naked. #Callum is slim and smooth. #I was a crudely drawn scribble. #What's wrong with a pic of a couple kissing? #THEY ARE HIGH HEELS, YOU HEAR ME? HIGH HEELS!! #You can be naked while wearing the Sunstriker in CP.. Yeah, I said that.. #get noscoped you doofus (stronk) @Tech #mebae (blush) Yes, mebae exists! #YOU GUYS KNOW CLUB PENGUIN? HOLY SHRIMP! #Vic, did you do anything to me when I was asleep? I hope you didn't. #@Callum Maybe it's cause of how poor this wiki has been? #@Apj Please understand what a joke means. #@Apj Stop bragging and acting like a 9 year old. #Yoshi, I act like a very smooth girl. #Does the UK have annoying kids? #I saw the Supernanny episodes, and I realized the kids in the UK were annoying. #Why I think the UK sucks 1. Annoying children and crybabies, 2. Too much walking, 3. There's nothing to do.. #UK tantrums are the most annoying tantrums #The Englandian tantrums are more loud. #I don't like how Englandians act like folk haywire people. #Will the England pull a war on me? :( #Is NJ a good state? I think it is since it's MY hometown! #@Kawkeet People who act folk, bruh! #I believe Puffles have genders, and I think all Spectrum Puffles are male. #Ew I'm never saying happy b-day to Vic. #Watat, do you like Teletubbies? I never fully got into it. #Watat, do you like the almighty loaf? #LOOK AT ME, I'M USING DONGERS #Potatoes are for everyone! I love them! #CAPS GLOBAL NONSENSE #Apj is fatty :) #Englandians aren't supposed to look hot #OKUU IS LOVELY <3 #Russian has weird language.. #I dislike it cause they act too folk and some of the people act a little stubborn, yet I still think it's a good country to go to. @Phineas (when asked why she dislikes the UK) #How does Eve know that Watat is my boyfriend.. #DUDE. I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT AUSTIN BANNED> #And I take all things back about how Watat is the most attractive, Apj is the one now. #Ricish are the least attractive ever due to their dirty looks and their too bossy personalities. #Callum should stop acting like a Floridanian. SERIOUSLY, he's FREAKING BRITISH AND THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO NOT ACT COLORFUL AND WACKY! >:( British should stop acting like total Marylanders. They need to act fancy, naive, and polite. #But according to your attitude, I think you act like a Minnesotish person. @Leader #Minnesotish act cool and smooth. #They act like folk cool people. Folk means western and tender. (referring to finnish) #Techman should stop acting too cool, TEXANIANS ARE SUPPOSED TO ACT WESTERN AND INNOCENT. #Texanians are not modern, they are hip cowboys. #Greek are acting too modern, I didn't see why they have to act like that starting from the 80's. #You act like one Yorkish by acting too modern and hip. @Chunky #Vic, stop looking dirty and get clean. #Because Ricish look too dirty and they need more ecofriendly bathing systems. #Obama's starting a system to make bathing cleaner and more ecofriendly. #Why can't Vic act festive for once? All the other Ricish act like that. #Most of the users here act inaccurate, including me. #APJ IS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME YOU DOOFUSES #My religion is kawaiiness #Idek how many boyfriends I have #Roger moved on. He's probably like, 20. He has a job now and I think he moved on from CP as well. #Tech, don't act like a valley girl you bad egg. #@Watat Baesuki (blush) #You're like, 18 years old. @Watat #P-P is too swashbucklery #Apj isn't bae at all #Dragons are too smooth to be bae #I AM MORE BAE THAN APJ #Watat, do you have bad memory or something? LOOK UP KLASKY CSUPO FACEBOOK THEN #"Nyan Cat reward chart" I WANT ITT #These Supernanny fanon articles are amusing. #@Apj I like you but I don't love you. You're still bae though. #You're bae and hot @Watat #@Watat You vandalized Moshi Monsters wiki? (:O) BAD EGG (banhammer) #*talks to Apj* (right) #Watat and Apj are not even close to mature, they act like haywire 6th graders. #A wise admins acts mature and edits frequently and excellently. #@Callum Random people? But you're from the UK and I know you! #@Watat KAWAII~SAMAA <3 #Apj, are you still scared of Princess Ozma? #I'm going to swim now #I WANNA KEEP IT <3 The Kawaii Touhou Girls pic you showed me. (blush) @Watat #I WANT A KAWAII TOUHOU AVVIE #THAT'S WHAT I PREFER TO CALL IT YOU DOOFUS. #I made Vic leave, I'm a doofus. (crying) #Pink is a true blessing.. #Hey everybody! I'm just your average web-surfing girl that LOVES anime! Now don't hesitate to ask personal info about me, I prefer to keep it VERY secret.. #@Matthew Apj is the real rugrat. #RUGRATS WAS MADE BY KLASKY CSUPO (smile) #OH CRAP I JUST LOOKED IT UP It DOES mean something bad! :O #I'm starting to think that the admins wiki is like a teacher's room #Intoxication is mini-modding again! @Mods? #I wanna murder Cicadas and Crickets someday. >:D #I wanna kill all spiders someday #I was swooping, not trying to attack him. #Atleast Hey.you acts more mature than all of you. #He's British and I'm American, WHAT DO I DO? #Callum looks hot in real life (blush) #Callum may be even hotter than the other admins! #Vic, you still consider yourself hot? #Belfast sounds too hip for a British place. #Apj = Not even close to hot, is too graceful to be hot #People who eat cake and are British aren't considered hot #Cake doesn't make people look hot, it makes them look like 6 year olds. #Apj is supposed to be chubbier than Dps and Shurow. #I'm pretty looking on the inside, I'm not too hot. #My hair is a struggle. #@Watat You DO notice that I'm a Touhou lover now, right? #Callum why are you cheating on him, is it because you're Englandian just like Apj? #People who are distant friends cheat on eachother. #I'm suggesting that distant friends of the same race cheat on eachother. #Watat is Minnesotish! I'm from New Jersey! #We're not distant friends. WE ARE FROM DIFFERENT STATES. #@Watat 5 bae touhou girls <3 #I never knew that toddlers swore at their parents. #!tell Penguin-Pal Quit editing so Watat can reach #1. #I found some blog related to Splaat, it was about the creator showing some business women an exclusive sneak peek of it. I don't believe I can recall what it is about. #miniskirt girl turned up at my house on my birthday 2 years ago and I let her in, she pushed me all the way to my bedroom and pushed me onto my bed, she said "Stay there big boy ;) " and then she came back with her iPad and showed me the new IFeel account she made me!!! :D #I use MS Paint! :O #VIC WANNA GO TO THE BEAUTY SPA? #YAY VIC IS TRANSGENDER NOW :O #Vic we're going to the beauty spa to get pedicures! :) #@Tech The teeth was too hard to fit in. Besides your Texanian and they don't have sharp teeth. They have bitey teeth. #Looks nice, but I believe the head could've been a little smaller. #@Austin How do you know check user. You're not an admin. #WHO. IS. STALKING. MY. FACEBOOK?! >:( #Apj is a wimpy bratty obesian :) #@Apj You're wimpy cause you always complain for admins to do something, and your acting like a 5 year old #@Apj Good luck on surviving.. :( #I'm trying to catch up on Splaat's recent post, but I still find his design to be obnoxious and I don't even wanna look at him in my life anymore. ;P #Bratz reference much? #@Apj Do you want to have your cake and sit on it too?! #Baesuki :( #Crickets are 2spoopy4me. #CALLUM AND APJ EVEN DISCUSSED ABOUT IT YOU JUST RUINED THIS SITUATION @Vic #HEY VIC, WANNA SEE CURE FLORA STARE THROUGH YOUR SOUL? #You turned from nasty, into cool! #Timber is acting like a female Alaskanian. :) #Stop. Saying. Remember. Cause. It. Pings. Me. #Seriously? Hanging yourself just for getting banned, that's totally unnecessary. #I love Doremy (blush) #I believe people are too young to beat the game. It's so complicated! #Well we're on the case! *gets spyglass* #My occupation for it now is to look for things about the franchise itself, I recently found a voice actor for one of the characters named Sarah. #I had a dream, I was dreaming about the bureaucrat promotions live on TV, I was expecting Callum to win but Jes won instead, and I was crying in fear. THE END. #HI HAT POP DO YOU LIKE SUGARBUNNIES #APJ X CALLUM #Apj stop acting like a 9 year old and act casual and smooth. #It miffs me that British act inaccurate. #Why the Kardashians and not 18+ stuff?? #At least they act more attractable than you ;P #Everybody takes naked pictures.. #I took them during my young ages #@Apj They're... Mini-pancakes?? (referring to crumpets) #Do I see.... A cigarette?? :O INAPP?! #o wait I was busy viewing supernanny episodes #GO TO HEALTH SCHOOL YOU WIMPY ENGLANDIAN OBESIAN #Englandians need to be slim and fancy and not acting like such hip youngsters. #Not only that, but you act too mental for your nature. #I made a tweet about that I watch 18+ stuff sometimes #ew it's vic I hate those types of buffy hot guys (sick) #@Vic No Vic, you're buff AND hot, even if you seem like a nasty guy. #HELP ME TO STOP GETTING OBSESSED WITH CLOWNPIECE #TY8 acts like a hip haywire infant #STOP WITH THE PINECONE STUFF YOUR A WOLF #I didn't enjoy Teletubbies and I thought it never interested me. #I'M UNOCCUPIED AMD THERE'S A DADDY LONGLEGS WALKING AROUND (sick) #What happened to Baesuki's activity? #Has you guys ever experienced drama at your elementary schools? #@Apj You are fat, stop acting like a dumb 9 year old. #Callum is bae (blush) #Apj wanna get pedicures? #*takes Apj to the glossy toenail salon* #*bites Apj's toenails and puts pinky cake-scented polish on them* #How am I roleplaying I'm just giving Apj girlian pedicures #I want all male mods to act pretty (derp) #I remember back in 1st grade, there was a new student named Andrea (I eventually became best friends with her) and gym class was starting, one of the biggest school bullies named Lorenzo (He always picked on me) was trying to hurt a girl named Gabriela and some other students were trying to defend her, eventually Lorenzo DID hurt her finger and she starting crying. It still hurted for a while. #says the 13 year old #He thought I was underaged, but luckily Apj and Callum defended me. (blush) #Callum should replace Apj, Apj is too mental to be bureaucrat IMO. #@Yoshi Tell them to act nicer and less dirty for me! #@Jes You act inaccurate for a buff football fan. #AT LEAST JES IS HOTTER THAN YOU DOOFUS #Watat stop acting like an 8 year old #And Apj, you still have to stop acting like a 9 year old :) :) :) #* Miss Sanrio pets Watat. #* Miss Sanrio puts Watat in the calm down corner #Learn to not have tantrums as an admin, doofus. #Austin acts like a mental interruption child. #Dr Dre is a man that bleeds dread..? #@Apj He was doing joke roleplay, doofus. #you're so sweet, you're bad. (to vic) #I don't like Costa Rica either, it's not spacious and it's not too clean for me.. #I said it by analyzing your avatar and nature logic #I know how to chat, but I wanna know how fictional characters chat #Kawkeet, stop using lennies cause they won't make you act like a true caretaker. #@Kawkeet Can you make the admins not act like mental haywire teens? #The admins act like they are from a different state or something. #For example, Apj acts american due to his constant cake obsession that makes him obese even though Englanidans have to be healthy and natural. #@Kawkeet I won't unless the admins change into haywire teens into true mature hard-workers. #Most of the time, he's mature. But his obsession over over-used memes makes him a mental teenager. #Cause I am lord of this wiki, doofuses. (flenny) #Why not, it will prove that you are a natural and casual Englandian. #That's not gross at all, that's kawaii. (blush) #I have a confession! When my parents aren't looking at what I am doing, I secretly watch 18+ stuff. #Apj, how are the 6-10 year old kids in the UK? #I heard they were a little spoiled according to the Supernanny episodes. #Not trolls, THE ANNOYING VALLEY GIRLS ARE BACK TO BE ANNOYING :O #@Vic I'm still always female for sure! #@Watat DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT #Vic is one hell of a handsome nasty Ricish. (blush) #There is no way you can be handsome by being classified as obese, Fatpj. ;P #Watat is smooth AND handsome. #Yay let's hurt all of the valley girls :D #Let's put them in hell's chamber and discipline them with tobasco sauce #If Slappuccino ever called me racist once more, I would block the hell out of him permanently. #Tech, you look like a slim tweety monster. #No, I'm CHINESE-AMERICAN AND JEWISH. #That feeling when Tech and I are like: "ALL VALLEY GIRLS SHOULD BURN IN A JAIL". jk jk joking #When you see Apj: "Hey there, fatty." #Cause the admins wanted to act like child weirdos so they added that.. #I'm leaving. So long! *shoots herself* #I think Star Trek is lame, will you tolerate that? #yes you did fatty #Apj, I have to call you fatty due to your very poor diet. #Apj eats cake almost every day and he's going to have Type 1 Diabetes if Supernanny doesn't come and fix his diet in real life. #Jes stop acting like a mature professor and act like a hippy teen. #@Apj Can I engage with you? Engage means have a relationship. #@Apj Did you ever have a love for me #@Watat Sorry, I cheated on you and now you are my special friend instead of 2nd boyfriend. #Apj is my new 2nd boyfriend #I never had a crush on Hey.you nor Jes. #@Watat YOUR the sweaty one by being so smooth, that you are hot. <3 #no I'm girl #You want the whole world to have pie..? AW SHUCKS! #apj is a noob #I was no longer disruptive in school starting from 3rd grade. #I won't marry either of you sadly. I'm very very sorry! #I got in trouble once when I was like, 4 for watching the Klasky Csupo logo on youtube. #My mom thought Splaat looked gross so she sent me to my room and I got in trouble. #Miron's cuter than Apj. #@Jes So we are all engaged to this wiki without logging out. THE WIKI MUST HAVE CRUSHES ON US! #!tell Apj26 Stop acting cute. You're like, 16. #Cutey Miron that's cuter than that fatty cake eater. ;P #*kisses GamingGeneral* *pushes Apj aside* #*doesn't accept Watat's kiss request* #Vic why do you act like a cruel mental worker? #@Vic I can prove it with my own prediction mind. Category:Bruh